Lorelei Lemaris (Continuum-47512936 (B))
Lorelei Lemaris III is the Grand Daughter of Superman. She is of the Mer-Folk who live in waters that are under Atlantean protection. History When the sea-people of the sea made themselves known the surface dwellers things were not entirely friendly in the oceans as environmental degradation and global climate change were causing problems for those to whom the Seven Seas were home, and not all peoples were as kindly disposed to the Humans of the surface as was King Arthur Curry of Atlantis. Many did not trust Air-Breathers and even now hostilities smoldered underneath the tides of wavering resentment. But some Sea People were more than a bit curious about what it meant to dwell upon the land, and one volunteer representative of the Mer-Kingdom of Tritonia had even gone so far as to endure genetic modification so that she could spend some time upon the land, returning home after a couple of years to report on her discoveries. And when she did come home she bore with her a seedling who was not just a child of two worlds in the figurative sense but very much the product of two entirely different branches of the human species. That child had been Lorelei Lemaris’s mother and she was the grandchild of the fabled Last Son of a distant star. Though born to life in the sea she had a mixture of Tritonian and Kryptonian genetics, which made her somewhat gifted even among her own people for all that she had a tail in the place of human legs. And she had even acquired the ability to walk upon the land by a process of metamorphosing into a human when the need was sufficient to justify the process. The Sea was her home but she had many human friends and allies among the Surface Dwellers, which was why what became of them was of great importance to herself. And being of mixed ancestry she could indeed dwell out of the water longer than was intended for people of a Mermaid’s nature, just as she could move through the water itself at speeds exceeding the normal rate for most aquanoids, which was how she had managed to encircle the whole of the Main Island of Honshu to assure herself that the waters were cleared of normal human traffic. As a hybrid of Kryptonean and Tritonian DNA Lorelei had learned to speak in both mediums of Water and Air but fond it difficult to relate with anyone who was not fluently conversant in Dolphin and Orca speech. She felt like a fish out of water in both worlds owing to having a grandfather who was not only a Landsman but had been born on some far-distant planet. To other Mer-folk she stood as somewhat apart, yet to the people of the land she was an exotic oddity, and even when she manifested legs she was treated as very different every where she went and sometimes found it hard to relate to normal people, let alone to get a date on a Saturday evening. That is until she met Hiroshi, a normal boy who had grown up in Japan of fairly normal parents and an entirely average lifestyle. They had met under unusual circumstances with Lorelei saving his life from possible drowning after he fell overboard from a yacht on which he had been a guest. And that set off a chain of events that had unraveled her into his life and world, a Princess from a submariner Kingdom and a boy who had nothing special about him besides an above-average good heart. It was like something out of one of those Anime he liked to watch, but gradually she had come to cherish his company and had made herself a part of his world over the somewhat strenuous objections of both of her parents. Powers & Abilities Kryptonian/ Tritonian Hybrid Physiology: Metamorphic spell: this allows Lorelei to transform her maemaid tail into a pair of shapely female legs. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B) Category:Family of Steel